


Wanting

by SelfService



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Hurt, No Incest, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship that is guaranteed to fail</p><p>UNDER CONSTRUCTION UNTIL COMPLETELY FINISHED.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confused

Darcy’s POV

 

He never talked about her.

I know he thinks about her.

Maybe not in the sense that he still wants her but in the way that he is confused.

He never understood why she threw him away.

He never understood what he did for her to turn him away.

He never understood what he did wrong.

He just did not understand.

Neither did I.

How could someone leave him?

How could someone who said that they loved him condemn him for what he wanted?

She never understood that he was Asgardian.

She only saw him as human.

She only saw his physique and child like simplicity.

She only saw what she wanted and disregarded the rest.

She used him for her own greed without even realizing.

She scarred him and left himself doubting.

He’s ashamed sometimes.

I can tell when he talks to the avengers.

He’s ashamed of his wants and the way he chose to live his life.

I know he loves me.

I know that he cares for me.

Maybe not as much as her.

But we do love one another.

Loki tries to tell him that it’s all ok.

That this is natural for Asgardians.

This is natural for us.

But sometimes I think he wishes he was never Asgardian .

He wishes that he never was who he is.

I asked Loki if I should just leave them.

I asked him if it was my fault.

He lied

For a master of lies he lies for shit.

I know he does not want to hurt me but I’m left hurt anyway.

Would he have chosen me if she had never left him?

Would he have ever loved me if he had still loved her?

Loki says that everything will be ok.

I asked him once if it was because of the name.

The name that was etched into my skin.

I asked if it was because I was not his mate.

He told me no.

But who knows.

He is the master of lies.

Loki knows his position and place in Thor’s life.

He is his mate.

I know my place.

I am the one who will carry the child.

I am the one who knows their place but also does not.

Do I carry his baby because they love me?

Or

Do I carry his baby because that is my job in any case?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Jane

Darcy’s POV

 

Holy shit.

My hand seemed to be stuck to my mouth.

Trying to lock away the sounds.

The tears on the other hand were a different story.

They seemed to be rolling down my face in waves.

I should never have been here. I should never have hid.

I should never have listened. I shouldn’t have been here.

End.

Period.

Letting my feet shuffle me backwards until my back bumped against the cupboard counter.

My eyes met Loki’s as his head snapped to look into my hiding spot.

Never had his face ever showed this much pain.

I should not have been here.

His pain was quickly being outweighed by anger.

His mate was hurting.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

I should not have stayed.

They were shouting and screaming.

Loki did not want Thor to go to Midgard.

He did not want Thor to meet with Jane.

Her name is Jane.

 


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor whispered her name in his sleep.

Darcy’s POV

 

 

Thor whispered her name in his sleep.

His voice held such sadness.

He slept on but I could not.

She held so much power over this powerful being.

Loki did not come home last night.

I don’t know where he went.

Thor has not noticed.

Or

Does not care at this moment.

Carefully lifting myself out of Thor’s arms I am tugged back.

"Don’t leave me Jane" Thor whispers.

I feel so cold.

So cold.

Tears are again falling down my face.

Sobs are held in by my hands.

It seems permanent puffy eyes will be the future.

Loki comes home in the morning.

He is moving silently.

Trying not to wake us.

He is getting undressed and dressed into new clothes.

He turns around and his eyes meet my own.

Guilt lays there.

Looking at his face my eyes trail down to his neck.

A mark, not from a spar.

Looking back up and into his eyes.

Tears seem to gather into my eyes again.

They are badly swollen.

Thor had moved over to the other side of the bed during the night.

I got up.

My feet touch the floor.

Everything seems cold.

Slowly walking over to Loki I reach out with my hand and rub the hickey.

Slowly leaning in I settle my mouth over it and suck.

"If asked I put that there" I whisper into his ear once I was done.

Leaning away I turn around and walk slowly into the bathroom.

So cold.

 

 


	4. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change the planned story for another time. This is not the format that I had originally wanted for that story. So I have decided to go with the flow and plan the other one later.  
> Tags have changed as a result.  
> Hope you enjoy

Darcy’s POV

 

 

Loki has been avoiding me.

Thor seems lost in his own mind.

All alone.

Will this be the way I live life.

Thor and Loki are ok and I am a part of them.

Thor and Loki are not ok and I am not a part of them.

Maybe I am this extra piece that just is?

Maybe I am just not the one for them.

I have nowhere to go.

I have no one to go to.

I have nothing left to lose.

Thor is not happy with me.                                                                                                            

He says that it is not my place to question his decisions.

He says that Jane Foster is his business.

Loki came home an hour later after Thor left.

He found me in the shower.

On the floor.

It’s so cold.

So cold.

 

 

 


	5. I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went down to Midgard

Darcy’s POV

 

 

I went down to Midgard

I wanted to know what she looked like.

Loki had told me not to think about Jane.

He told me that Thor loved me.

He said that he loved both of us.

I am curious tho.

Who is this Jane?

What is she like?

Why is she so important?

Why?

I decided to go to meet her.

Thor would technically never know.

He barely knew what was happening around him.

Loki is traveling for business to the other realms.

I would not be missed.

Thor has his lightening while Loki has his magic and lies.

I am not as lucky.

I am the daughter of Mother Nature


	6. Mother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes home to seek advice.

Darcy's Pov

 

 

I go to see my mother.

To talk.

She tsk's at my worries and fears. 

"No daughter of mother nature would or should be so weak" she says. 

"You have more power than any of those gods."

"You have the power to demand and take, not just to give" she says.

But I don't want those things, I want to receive.

I want to be chosen by free will. 

"In the end the things that you want can only be gained by how much you fight for it." she says.

Why should I fight for love, attention and care?

Why should I have to fight for what is already being given to someone who does not want it?

Why?

 

I leave my old home.

I leave my new home.

I leave this world.

I arrive on Midgard.


	7. Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrives on Midgard.

Darcy's Pov

 

I arrived on Midgard.  
This place where I am has no trees.  
It has no color.  
It has no people.  
This place is barren.  
This place is hot.  
This place is known as the desert.  
This place is where she lives.  
Jane


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy's Pov

 

She found me.

Thor's Jane.

She talked fast and moved fast.

She was average height for a human.

Though she was slimmer than was healthy.

This woman who paces in front of me is the woman who has caused Thor distress.

This woman is the one who has yet to let go of Thor.

This woman who is so smart is the one who stole Thor's heart.

And I am the woman who Thor was forced to be with.

The woman that Thor had yet to accept.

A woman who was and is not Thor's soulmate.

This woman and I are nothing a like.

Shield took me away from that woman.

Shield demanded Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy's Pov

 

I sit in front of a mirror.

I have been here for what feels like a long time.

The Son of Coul has visited me many times.

He asks many questions, that man.

He asks who I am, where I come from, why i am here..?

The list goes on and on.

I just sit and look.

He smiles.

I smile back.

A man named Fury comes in to visit me.

He is not nice.

He is very angry.

He is very scary.

I ask for son of Coul.

But Fury does not understand.

He does not understand.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarms are going off while Darcy is waiting for the Son of Coul to return.

Darcy's Pov

 

Son of Could has not come back.

Fury has not come back.

I am alone in this room staring at the mirror. 

Staring at myself.

Jane and I look nothing alike.

We are so different how can Thor possibly like me?

The lights flicker on and off.

Loud sirens echo through my skull as the room turns red.

It's too loud and my eyes burn. 

I bring my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

I close my eyes and picture Loki and Thor.

I miss them.

The door opens.

I open my eyes.

Standing there is not Son of Coul, Fury, Loki or Thor.

A man with a white long tunic and a smiling face stands there.

He reaches out a hand.

Getting out of my seat I grab it.

There are several other people in the hall.

As we walk down the hall there are many people shouting.

"Hail Hydra!"


End file.
